A Beautiful Let Down
by Losernerd
Summary: discontinued
1. I

-1**disclaimer** I own nothing

x a x beautiful x let x down x

It was the same old, same old. Wake up. School. Work. Home. Homework. Sleep. Repeat. It's been like that for as long as Haruno Sakura could remember. Friends and parties were occasionally thrown into the mix but just often enough to keep her sane…. But only barely. It was nearing the end, though, this was her final year, her final year and then her life could really begin.

You see Sakura had big plans for her life, which was why her high school life was basically hell. While her friends went out every weekend she stayed home and studied. While her friends took some classes that required minimum to no effort she took things like AP Calculus, and AP Physics, AP Biology, and more. Miss Sakura wanted to become a doctor. Every extra credit counted, every hard earned A brought her closer to her goal.

Only one real problem stood in between Sakura and her life long dream, and that was money. Money, money, money, it seemed to make the world go round. And it was also something the Harunos were in short supply of. It wasn't as though they were poor, oh no, they were just below middle class. They had enough money to pay the bills and put food on the table but not a whole lot extra. Especially since her father died some years back. Nami Haruno had to get a job, and once Sakura came of age she took one too. Let's just say college fund was never part of their vocabulary.

That's why she worked so hard for a scholarship, a one way ticket out of her hometown called Konoha. A ticket to a better life.

Too bad all of her hard work was about to come crashing back down around her.

x a x beautiful x let x down x

"Morning Sakura-chan!" Came a booming voice, from a booming blonde as she slammed her locket door shut. She managed a smile for her best friend; no he was more than that. He was like a brother she never had. The two of them had known each other since grade school - more like they were stuck in the same classes together. (Something he enjoyed more than she did.) Though once she got to about thirteen she realized that he was a better friend, and a better person than she had ever given him credit for. It was then a friendship was able to bloom and grow.

"Mornin' Naruto." Came her soft reply, followed by a soft grunt as she balanced three text books in her arms. Naruto instantly reached for, and scooped two text books from her. "Thanks." She had learned that protesting was useless.

"Geez, Sakura-chan." It was the same thing he said every time he took her books from her.

"I know, I know." Was her common reply. "But at least school is almost over."

"Only 23 more days." Sadness replaced the usual cheer he once held for the ending of school. Realization that high school would _really_ be over was staring to sink in. Sakura wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a small embrace. "Yeah I know." Her voice was heavy with unspoken words and fears as well. In a moment the books shifted in his arms and his now free arm snaked around her waist. The two of them walked quietly down the hall, lost in the moment knowing that their childhood was officially over, and that life as they knew it would be changing.

"Oh forehead girl!"

The moment was lost, shattered, but neither let go of each other for a long second. Finally Naruto did, leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. "I have to get to class." He handed her, her books back and was gone.

"Yes Ino?" She turned to face another blonde, only this one was ten kinds of beautiful. With long, long legs, and just as long golden locks framing her big blue eyes that could put angels to shame. Not to mention the perfect figure, and other large assets.

"I need your help." She started, falling in sync her, another friend from grade school. Sakura raised brow and hummed a small 'Mhmm.' to her know she was listening. "This math is ridiculous! I don't know why we need it! Ugh. I'm a model, I don't need to know if I start walking at one end of the runway and another model starts walking at the other end of the runway, but she's in stilettos which model will get to the middle first. Or how much space my original designer skirt will take up when I twirl so many inches per second and an angle forty-five degrees from my knee." She took a breath, "I need to know how to do is walk, turn, and look good."

Sakura smiled, this was, basically, an every day rant with Ino- the model. Sakura had no doubt that she wouldn't be able to get what her heart desired, and if that didn't work out well Ino had money. She frowned at the thought, hating herself for thinking like that. Sakura hated it when jealous reared its ugly green head. Ino was smart, and worked heard for her good grades, and her parents worked hard for the money they had in the bank…. And well Ino was just blessed with amazing genes. Sakura pushed the green monster away as she slipped into class Ino following.

Sakura weaved her way towards the middle of the room and plopped down in her seat. Ino pulled her desk closer, ready for Sakura to help her. They had twenty minutes before homeroom ended and they had to part and go their separate ways. The two girls put their heads together and Sakura began to explain the magic of triangles.

x a x beautiful x let x down x

Five periods later the bell rang and Sakura made her way to lunch. She moved swiftly to her table, sliding in right next to Naruto who was absorbed in a conversation with both Ino, and a blushing Hinata about the good points and the bad points of friends with benefits. She went unnoticed, by the three of them but not by a certain owner of glittering dark eyes who was on her other side. Kiba and Shino arrived shortly after her, Kiba all red in the face (Shino was kind of pink around the cheeks too) and they sat down by Hinata, Kiba next to her and Shino next to him. Shikamaru came in to join them after the late bell rung, quietly taking the seat next to Ino.

"Amazing how we can all come from gym and you're still here later than both me and Shino by _hours._" Kiba remarked dryly towards Shika, who in turned just shrugged and muttered something about troublesome locker combinations.

Sakura looked around her at all of her friends, they had all known each other since grade school and had basically grown up together, and grew together. Even Sasuke sat closer to them as the years flew by, he was close enough to Sakura that she could just reach and touch him if she wanted too.

Sasuke had always been some kind of a loner, he like Naruto had a tragic past. They were both orphans, but unlike Naruto he was alone. Naruto's father died before he was even born killed in the line of duty, he was a firefighter, and his mother died during childbirth. For a quite some time he was bumped around from foster home to foster home until his mother's brother, Iruka, showed up to claim him.

Sasuke's family is also dead, but his older brother, the prodigy of all prodigies, killed them all. Everyone but Sasuke. Itachi, his brother, went crazy -psycho- they say and just snapped. Killing everyone and everything living in the Uchiha mansion before turning the gun on himself. Sasuke was at school and came home to find everyone dead, and his older brother pressing a gun to his head. Itachi screamed at Sasuke to run, and run the little seven year old boy did. He ran right out of the house just as the gun shot rang through the air.

He was not as lucky as Naruto, he had no family that could (or would) take him in, but he did have a lot of money, and a butler who took care of him (barely) until he was thirteen. And now he lived all alone, and was in most of Sakura's classes. He, too, wanted to become a doctor more of a psychologist then a medicine doctor like her. It still baffled her as to how someone like Sasuke -so seemingly uncaring- would actually sit down and try to help someone with their problems.

Speaking of which…

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Sakura said turning to her left where one Uchiha Sasuke sat. He tilted his head just enough that one onyx eye shone from beneath equally dark hair. "Did you happen to understand number twenty-eight on the Calculus homework?"

He turned toward her more, and scooted over a bit (not that there wasn't already enough room between the two of them) which meant he was willing to help her. She flashed him a smile and slide over so that their thighs were barely touching. She opened her notebook exposing her very tiny and very neat handwriting and of course dreaded problem number twenty-eight.

"You should have been able to get this, Sakura. It's only review."

She felt her face go flush, and kept her eyes on the paper as his eyes swept her face. Sakura tucked a few strands of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, and sighed quietly lifting her face. "I know, I know. I should know this, but I just got confused."

Which was only mostly true, she did get confused when she attempted to do this problem but she also understood it eventually and was able to get an answer. But sometimes she found herself asking Sasuke-kun for help even when she didn't always need it. It was just a way to get closer to him, a way to show him he was needed in this world, a small way to show him that she cared about him, and trusted him. Her face was still pink as her eyes mixed with his dark ones.

After a long second Sakura's gaze flickered to Ino, who wasn't even looking towards them. Instead her sky eyes were entranced with another, dark eyed, dark haired, genius. She couldn't help but check sometimes, because there was a time when Ino and her weren't friends because of the man next to her. Sasuke was the heart throb of the school, and had been ever since they were all young. It never seemed to matter that the Uchiha had a heart of ice all the girls sill 'loved' him anyway.

Sakura and Ino were no exception and she ended their friendship because of it. She was sick of living in her shadow and wanted Sasuke to notice her opposed to Ino or anyone else. That was back when she was just about ten, or eleven. It took them four years to come to their senses and become friends again. That and Ino finally grew out of her crush on Sasuke, she still thought he was fine as hell but he just wasn't worth her time, or effort she told Sakura once. Unlike Ino, Sakura was still waiting to get over Sasuke, knowing full well that he would never love her back.

"Oh okay, I get it now." Sakura smiled, "Thanks." He put his pen down; his rough, slanted, bold lettering covered her paper standing out like a sore thumb. She looked up at him and again their eyes locked. There gaze lingered on each other and a foreign - yet oddly comfortable - feeling danced between them. Sasuke cleared his throat trying to break whatever connection was flowing between them, and he even went as far as to open his mouth to say something, but what he was going to say never happened.

Because Sakura was more or less slammed into him, well actually she was bumped which caused her to fall forward, making her end up in his arms. Talk about awkward, they were a small mess of arms and hands, before she roughly pushed herself off of his chest, face red, and ready to hit the blonde who had caused all this. Naruto was still hanging on Sakura, as if nothing had happened, his chin rested on her shoulder, and one arm was slung over the other.

"Nice going, dobe." Came Sasuke's deep voice, his face, Sakura noticed, was slightly pink as well. She of course said nothing, instead she settled for shaking her head lightly hitting Naruto in the face with her hair in the process. He ignored both of them, and just smiled. "Saaaakkkurraaa-cchhhaaaan." He dragged out her name, affectionally, "Come to my party tonight."

"Oh, teme!" He leaned forward, once again pushing Sakura towards Sasuke to shove his shoulder. "You're invited too."

"No."

"Oh. Come. On. We all know you have nothing else to do."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's your party, dobe."

"Fuck you, teme."

"You wish."

"Hahaha, in your dreams. But seriously. Be there nine o'clock, my place."

Sasuke just grumbled in response, but didn't say 'No' again. The Uchiha would never admit it but Naruto was the closest thing he had to a best friend, and it might always not seem that way but the two cared about each other. Moving on, Naruto got off of Sakura turning to face her.

"So, you are coming right?"

"Oh… I don't know…"

"Come on! You missed my last," He counted briefly on his fingers, "five parties! Pretty pleeassseeee?"

"He's right forehead girl, you never get out."

"Yeah, Sakura, your studies are important, but getting out is too," added Hinata.

"Fine, fine I'll come. I don't have work tonight, or tomorrow. So sure. Count me in."

Everyone at the table sent her a smile, and she returned it back. A party was just what she needed.

x a x beautiful x let x down x

"Mom? I'm home." Sakura called as she closed the door behind her. She stopped to remove her shoes, and let her bag slide to the floor off her back. She grabbed the small pile of mail by the door, thumbing through it as she headed towards the kitchen. By the smells she could tell her mother was home and was cooking. "Baking, Ma? What's the occasion?" Her smile soon faded once she finished looking through the mail. Sighing, heavily, she walked towards the trash can to throw out the junk mail. It seemed as though she would be stuck in Konoha forever…

"Hello sweetheart." Her mother greeted her happily, "I want you to meet someone very important…"

"What's this?" Sakura questioned, cutting her mother off and picking up a torn piece of paper from the floor.

"Oh it's nothing, honey. Come here, I want you to meet someone."

Her mother walked towards her, and the sound of chair legs scratching against the floor made her look up. Both her eyebrows went up in confusion. He was tall, with a mass of dark locks, tiny dark eyes, and a small patch of hair on his chin. He had that whole 'bad boy'/'rebel' thing going on which would normally drive any girl wild. All and all he was pretty good looking, someone Sakura would consider dating, if she did date that is. Or had a heart to give away.

"Hagane Kotetsu." Kotetsu said smiling, and bowing before stepping around the table and closer to her. Sakura bowed in response, still confused as to why this man was in her kitchen he wasn't someone from school he looked too old, and there was no way he was here for her mother. But that wasn't the only thing bothering her, the tiny corner of the paper was still on her mind, she was still staring at it trying to figure out what it was. Something about her mother felt out of place and something about the piece of paper felt all too familiar. There was three letters on the paper 'Osw'; she had seen those three letters before she just couldn't figure out where.

"Sakura. Sakura honey, are you listening?"

"Huh?"

Her mother just sighed and shook her head, but Kotestsu chuckled. Turning to her mother he said, "You're right. She is adorable." He flashed Nami a smile, but Sakura still wasn't paying attention.

Sakura blinked at her mother, but then it hit her. Osw where the first three letters to Oswego, the college she wanted to go to. Clarity spread over her face, only to be pushed away by confusion again. "Mom, what is this?" Her look was pointed, her voice was demanding and not questioning.

"Honey, it's trash just throw it away."

"No, Mom it's from Oswego."

It was easy to tell this was not what Nami wanted to deal with; she put her fingers to her forehead and sighed. Like a mother would do with a child, a little naïve child who just didn't understand.

"What have I told you about that place?"

".. Mom you have got to be kidding me."

"I've told you to forget about it, told you that it was pointless."

"But Mom, if I could get a scholarship I can go…"

"Sakura, honey… I told you to forget about college."

"But Mom a scholarship means you don't have to pay anything! It won't cost us a single dime!"

"Sakura, I told you a job would only be temporary for you. I told you I'd find a way to support you, and you'd never have to work."

Nami hated how her daughter had to take a job to help pay for the bills, and she always swore she would make sure her daughter would have a better life. A secure and stable life. A life where she would never have to ask her kids for help like she had to ask Sakura.

She just blinked. "Mom do you think that's what college is for? Mom I want to become a doctor, and not for the money. Sure money is nice, but I want to be a doctor so that I can help people."

"Sakura, just drop the college thing. Women belong at home, raising kids, and cleaning. Not out in the world… working."

Sakura's jaw just dropped, she knew her mother was old fashioned but she never thought she was this old fashioned. She had always known her mother hated working and hated it even more when Sakura got a job to help pay for the bills but she thought it was just because she felt like she wasn't being a good mother. Not because she didn't think it was a women's place not to work.

"Now, if you'd please pay attention, dear I have something very important to tell you."

She turned towards Kotestsu, and placed a hand on his arm. "Kotestsu here is your fiancé."

Sakura's jaw hit the floor, flabbergasted didn't even cover what she was feeling, after a good long minute she shut her mouth and was able to string her thoughts together enough to make barely coherent sentence.

"M-m-my… what?"

"You're fiancé honey. He's going to be your husband."

"Hahaha. Funny. Now where's the camera?"

"… This isn't a joke, sweetheart. You're going to marry Kotestsu here, and live a happy life."

"…."

"Have kids, and raise me some amazing grandchildren."

"…." Sakura pinched herself, one, twice, three times to see if she would wake up.

"The wedding's in three days."

"…." More silence, as the look of dread grew on her face.

"But what about my life? My career? What about everything I've worked for."

Nami just laughed softly, and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Honey, your life is now a part of Kotestsu's, and you won't even think about a career once you have little ones running around.

"But… But… Mom."

"No buts honey, you're getting married and that's final."

Her mother turned from Sakura, and lead Kotestsu back to the table leaving Sakura to just stand there still in shock. Her mother brought her new son-in-law some more tea and some freshly backed cookies. After her mother settled down, she looked towards Sakura.

"Sakura, come sit down."

"..No." She whispered.

"What was that?"

"..No.." She spoke slightly louder.

"Sakura, come site down next to your fiancé."

"No, no, no, NO!" Her voice grew with every 'No' until she was nearly screaming.

Her mother was now standing. "Don't you use that tone with me. You will sit down, and behave like a normal human being."

She cackled, "Normal? You want me to be normal? You just told me I was getting married in three days and everything that I have ever worked for was for nothing. _Nothing._"

"No, no it wasn't for nothing. You got the scholarship," She shrugged, sitting back down. "It was just unnecessary for you to go to college."

"…." Her mother went back to talking with Kotestsu, while Sakura just stool there in shock. "…what?" She finally uttered.

"Oh. Hmm? Yeah, you got the scholarship. The notice came this morning."

Sakura's gaze flickered to the trash can, to the piece of paper in her hand, and then back to her mother. She darted to the trash, and nearly knocked it over, ripping through it looking for the letter. After a few moments she was clutching it in her hands, and was skimming it over.

"SAKURA! This is no way to behave!"

"Behave? You're telling me to behave?"

"Yes I am still your mother, and you will do as I say. Now apologize to Kotestsu." Nami turned to the man, "She isn't normally like this. It must me all the news, it's got her frazzled." He nodded, and smiled toward Nami and then Sakura. She shot him a look of disgust in return, and turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Get back in here, little missy."

She stopped, but only turned to face her mother. "No."

"Get in here right this instant."

"No."

"I am your mother. I know what is best for you. I understand you're in shock but deep down inside you know this is what you want."

"… I want to be a doctor."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Sakura, listen to me I am your mother. I know what is best for you. I know what you want."

"I. Want. To. Be. A. Doctor. Not a housewife."

"You don't know what you want. You're only seventeen. A silly little teenager, you know

nothing."

"Mom you were married, and pregnant with me when you where just seventeen, and I am almost eighteen. I think I know what I want."

"Honey, just come back inside and talk about this like an adult."

"No, I am a silly little teenager, remember?"

"Sakura, don't give me sass."

She knew this was going to go nowhere, her mother was as dense as lead, there was no way to win with the woman. The shock finally was beginning to wear off, and the just how screwed she was finally beginning to sink in completely. She swallowed back her tears, and took a deep breath. "I have to get out of here." Her voice was barely audible; she bowed to Kotestsu, "Now if you'll excuse me I have some where to go."

She ran from the house, but not before missing the wave and kiss Kotestsu sent her way. Her mother chased after her, calling out behind her how she knew what was best for her daughter, and how she would thank her one day. That and to be mindful of her curfew, and that they would talk more in the morning. Her mother lingered in the doorway, watching her daughter bolt down the road, and slip between the trees at the end of the road. Nami shook her head and headed back towards the table. "She'll come around soon, Kotestsu I promise. She'll understand what I am doing is best for her." Kotestsu nodded, and then added, "Besides all of her stuff is here she'll have to come back eventually." He smiled, and then laughed Nami soon joined in agreeing with him.

Sakura on the other hand stumbled through the trees as tears ruined her vision; the quickest way to Ino's was through the woods.

x a x beautiful x let x down x

**author's note** So what do you guys all think? I don't really like the ending, but oh well. You can also thank Sara ( NimeReak) for this; she made my muse come back.

Anyway, review to let me know what you think.

-loser


	2. II

-1**disclaimer **I own nadddddaaaaa

x a x beautiful x let x down x

Sakura ran for a few minutes before finally tripping and falling on her face. She had enough common sense to throw her hands out to break her fall but that didn't help much, her hands stung as did her knees from the impact. Sakura didn't move she just laid there in the damp grass crying softly. Silent sobs racked her body for a little while as she pounded the ground fruitlessly with one fist. Her situation just felt so helpless, she pushed herself to her knees but couldn't bring herself to do much more than that.

"Dad… I miss you so much." She mumbled as she titled her head towards the sky.

"Why… Why did you have to die?" Her tears began to fall faster and she buried her face in her hands. He was the one that always encouraged her to do well in school, to try her very best, to make something of her life. He always told her that she could get out of Konoha, and be something, be someone. All she had to do was try; he always told her that anything was possible as long as she just tried. Sobs caught in her throat as she remembered that fateful day in spring five years back when her father was killed in a car crash on his way to work.

_She was sitting in class coping the notes on the board when there was a swift knock at the door. Everyone looked up, glad for the small distraction from the notes, as Ebisu-sensei got up and walked towards the door. There was a faint 'Oh my', before he turned to face his class, everyone snapped back to coping but not before catching the small look of dread and pity on their Sensei's face. It was then that Sakura heard her name, she looked up only to be waved over and quietly ushered out of the class._

_Once he shut the door more than half the class was up and out of their seats, faces pressed against the small window surrounding the door trying to hear and see what was happening. Ebisu-sensei's back was facing towards them and he didn't notice the many pairs of eyes staring at him. All they managed to hear was a small 'I'm sorry.' Sakura just stood there slightly dazed and still in shock as the teacher turned around to go back into class. He gripped the handle but continued to look over his shoulder, asking Sakura if she understood._

_All of the students scurried back to their seats all but one, Uzumaki Naruto stayed rooted in his spot as Sakura nodded a small yes to her teacher. He was the sole person who noticed her eyes seemed glassy from unshed tears. Ebisu came back into class, and nearly bumped into Naruto who still hadn't moved. There was a few snickers, since they all expected him to get into some serious trouble, but it was at that moment the first tears fell from Sakura's eyes and she turned to run down the hall. Naruto didn't even hear the shouts that followed him as he left the classroom chasing after her._

_He had followed her right through the doors and out into the play ground, over the fence, and through some of the woods that surrounded the school on one side. Naruto finally caught up to her, and she was a mess crying in a heap on the floor. He scooped her up into his arms, and just held her as she cried. He did his best to comfort her, and made sure to tell her that one day it would be easier. He told her the pain would never go away, but it would be easier to deal with. _

The sound of a twig snapping dragged Sakura from the past and into to the present. Shinning green eyes searched the surrounding area before she got up and continued on her way to Ino's. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her dirty hands, she would never forget that day for two reasons: Not only was it the worst day of her life, but the best because that was the day that she finally realized Naruto as a friend instead of just some annoying boy in her class. Sakura could see Ino's house from the woods and moved in that direction. She moved faster than normal, eyes darting around her trying to shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

It wasn't until after she stepped out of the woods and walked up Ino's driveway that someone stepped out of from behind a small clump of trees. He pushed his hands into his pockets, a common stance for him, before walking back to his house. Obsidian eyes still narrowed in confusion at what he just witnessed.

x a x beautiful x let x down x

Sakura noticed instantly that Ino was home all alone because the only car in the driveway belonged to the blonde. She walked up to the door, and waited a long moment before knocking. It wasn't until the door swung open that she was aware of just how bad she looked that and because Ino simply said "Sakura, what the hell happened? You look like shit."

She just blinked at her friend, the urge to tell her everything that happened faded away leaving her with the need to lie. Somehow she needed to keep her destroyed destiny to herself. "Well you know me….." Sakura shrugged, "I tripped on the way to your house."

"Why were you crying?"

Well she didn't have an answer to that one; she sat there for a long second trying to think of something to say when she finally noticed she was holding something in her hands. She looked down, her eyes going wide. She was still carrying the letter from her college.

"I got in Ino! I got in!" She chimed softly thrusting the paper into the blonde's hands. "I was crying because I am getting out of this place."

Oh how easy the lie fell from her lips, as they twisted into a smile.

"Sakura I am so proud!" Ino looked about ready to hug her, and nearly did until she saw the mud on Sakura's clothes. She grabbed the short-haired girl's hand and pulled her inside. "You need to get cleaned up. Then I can congratulate you properly." Ino snickered, and Sakura just followed behind her.

"Leave your clothes on the floor and I will wash them." Ino ordered as she shoved Sakura into the washroom. Sakura did what she was told stripping away her clothes, and then stepping into the hot water. The searing heat on her flesh numbed her insides, letting her forget about her doomed fate if only for a little while. She scrubbed until she was red and raw; not noticing that Ino had slipped in grabbed her dirty clothes and left something clean for her to put on. She stepped out of the shower, dried herself off and slipped into the pair of shorts, and tee left for her.

Sakura walked out of the washroom and down the hall to Ino's room slipping inside of it. There was no sign of Ino, but the sounds she could hear let her come to the conclusion that she was downstairs no doubt putting her clothes in the wash and making them something to eat. It was a good idea because Sakura didn't plan on going home, not until she had too.

The last two hours came creping back up on her, the emotional rollercoaster left her more drained than she had thought. She settled onto Ino's bed, her head hitting the soft pillows. Sighing she closed her eyes and found herself drifting to sleep. She fell asleep with the hopes that she would awake and find this to be one hellish nightmare that she could just brush off.

x a x beautiful x let x down x

"Sakura, Sakura…" Someone was gently shaking her shoulder, "Get up." All she did was roll over, and out of the gentle shaking. "FOREHEAD GIRL GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Her eyes fluttered open at the shouting and she turned towards the sound of the voice. Sakura buried her face into the pillows ignoring Ino who was standing with her hands on her hips.

"Whaaaa? I only laid down for a few minutes." She whined.

"A few minutes?" Ino snickered, "Sakura try like four hours."

This got her sitting straight up in bed. "What?"

"It's nearly eight."

"Really?"

"Really."

"…. Wow."

Ino laughed, and settled down next to her. "Well don't worry, lucky thing you had me here to wake you up and all or you'd miss Naruto's party."

"Sorry I didn't mean to just come here and pass out….." She trailed off before slapping her hand to her face. "Naruto's party… I nearly forgot. … Ino you did say you were going to wash my clothes right?"

"Right, I did wash them, but you're not wearing them."

"What, why not?"

"Because Sakura! We're going to a party tonight!"

"So?"

"Burgh, Sakura you're useless."

"Thanks."

"Let's just say it's a good thing you have me. I already picked out your outfit, it's in the bathroom. Get changed, and then get back out here so that I can work on your make up and hair."

Sakura groaned but smiled towards Ino before getting up and walking towards the bathroom. She paused at the door, fighting tears again. Her gut told her that even if she managed to get the wedding called off things wouldn't never be the same between her and Ino. "Thanks Ino, this means a lot to me." Ino smiled, and tossed a pillow at her. "Stop being to mushy and just get changed. You can thank me by not complaining about what I picked out." She groaned again, suddenly worried at what she would be forced to wear that night.

x a x beautiful x let x down x

She was actually happy when she left arm and arm with Ino; she was smiling despite the fact that she was a bride to be. Her fiancé and her crushed dreams were tucked far, far away in the dark corners of her mind. If her life was going to be ruined she might as well enjoy it while she could, right?

A simple, crimson, camisole clung mercilessly to her upper body, and a black skirt fell to her knees that swished when she moved. It was simple, and plain, and it suited her. Ino on the other hand, well she was Ino. A deep purple halter top dress clung to every curve, leaving nothing to the imagination. It flared out at her waist, ending slightly above her knee. Sakura paled in comparison next to Ino, which had been a problem all her life, but Sakura had learned to live with it.

"Aren't we going to be late? I mean we left your house at nine, but didn't Naruto say the party started at nine?" Sakura asked playing with a string of false pearls that were looped around her neck and fell to her chest.

Ino laughed, "You obviously haven't been to many parties."

"Obviously."

"But don't worry about it; we'll be just on time."

And with that the two began to walk to Naruto's house. It wasn't a long walk and Ino convinced Sakura it was for the better, considering there was a very good chance that they would get hammered at the party. She pointed out that driving while drunk was bad, something Sakura said a small 'Duh' too, and Ino said there was no point in worrying about walking home late at night because they would probably just crash at Naruto's.

They could hear the music before they could see the house, it was a good thing Naruto lived in a secluded part of town or someone would have called the cops already. Sakura glanced at her watch, it was nine thirty and she only felt a bit bad for being late when she knocked on the door. (Even though Ino assured her that they weren't late several times.) Naruto answered the door a giant grin on his face and a beer in his hand.

"Evenin' ladies. My, my, aren't we looking dashing?" He chuckled as he moved aside to let them in, closing the door behind them. He draped an arm around Sakura's shoulders leading her through the front part of the house and out towards the back.

"Iruka doesn't mind?" She asked curiously.

"He's not home, and won't be for a week," Naruto's grin was mischievous.

"Oh." Was all she said as she took in her surroundings, she thought it was just going to be a small party, but she was mistaken. Half the school had to be here; most were dancing on what seemed to be the dance floor, which was nothing more than the patch of grass everyone was dancing on. While the rest were spread out around the house, drifting between rooms, or around the back, the keg seemed to be the second most popular spot among the teenagers.

Sakura hadn't noticed Ino had left her side, but the blonde was back again and pressed something into her hands, it was a drink. Not thinking about what was in the cup she took a big gulp only to cough slightly and wrinkle her nose. Apparently it wasn't soda. "Ugh, what is this stuff?"

"Beer."

"It's gross."

The model shrugged, "It's an acquired taste, you'll get used to it. But I'm off I need to make one troublesome male realize just how troublesome I can be." On that note she smiled, and waved heading off in the direction of Shika who looked slightly bored sitting in on of the many lawn chairs just thrown about the backyard. He wasn't alone; Kiba, Shino and Hinata sat around him in a small circle laughing. There was someone else sitting with them, far enough away so that no one thought he was a part of them, but close enough so that he could listen in, and comment if necessary.

Sakura couldn't help her smile as she saw Sasuke, but her smile soon fell as the image of being in a wedding dress popped into her mind. Sakura quickly closed her eyes, and titled her head back downing the rest of her drink. She fought her gag reflect, wrinkled her noise and made a small 'blagh' noise. Naruto just chuckled, dumping the rest of his beer into her cup. "Something tells me you're going to need that tonight." He had no idea how right he was. "Come on lets go mingle."

Naruto steered her towards the small group of friends, leaving her side to take a seat next to Hinata. It was a very well known fact that Hinata had a giant crush on Naruto, but it had taken Naruto a little longer to get the memo. It had to do partly with the fact that he had a crush on Sakura since they were kids; he finally grew out of it though once he was fifteen. But that didn't mean he wasn't a little slow on picking up on the hints left by Hinata as well as the majority of his friends. The blonde dragged his chair closer to Hinata, so close that they were touching, before he settled down into it draping one arm around her shoulders. Her face went pink immediately at his touch, but she settled back into it leaning into his side smiling to herself.

She leaned her head closer to Naruto who was whispering something into her ear; she giggled and put her hand to her mouth as she whispered back. Suddenly, the blonde was sitting up again.

"Oi, Shika, man where's Chouji?"

"He got food poisoning a few days ago, bad fish or something. "

"Oh." With that taken care of, Naruto leaned back and began whispering to Hinata again. Sakura sighed to herself as she settled in the last chair left open, which was only a foot away from Sasuke's. She watched her friends closely, Naruto and Hinata and their cute moment together as they whispered to each other. Green eyes drifted towards Ino, who was currently in Shika's lap smiling to herself as she rested her head against his. Shika was smiling too, one of his lazy half smiles, but he was happy. She slumped in her chair, being surrounded by all this 'love' made her remember her own horrendous love life, and how she was stripped of the right to fall in love.

She sighed, and looked at Sasuke through the corner of her eye. Not that she could have even fallen in love. Her heart had been stolen a long time ago, and she doubted she would ever get it back. Sasuke caught her eye and she quickly looked away, he was still watching her though so she turned back to face him. "Cheers." She said before raising her glass to him and downing the glass full. She shook her head and pinched her nose helping the alcohol begin the process that would let her forget her life.

He could always tell when she was watching him, the way her eyes swept him from time to time. Sasuke could always tell it was her; something about her gaze always unnerved him. It was like those piecing eyes could look straight through him, and spear his heart even through the firm wall he built around it. That was one of the main reasons why he was always so mean to her when they were younger, meaner to than most of his 'admirers' but it's also why he never completely alienated himself from her. He hated her for the way she could make his skin prickle, but could never leave her for the same reason.

Suddenly he felt himself leaning forward, towards her, about ready to call her name. Something about what he had witnessed earlier came back to him, and the far away look in her eyes made him want to say something to her. He had no idea what he was going to say, but it felt the sudden urge to say something, anything really to her. Dark eyes glanced down at the beer bottle in his hand which was still mostly full since he rarely ever drank; he just carried the beer to make Naruto happy. His mouth cracked open, only to be cut off by the blonde.

"Heeeey! Who wants another drink?" Sakura's pink lips twisted into something one could confuse with a smile and nodded.

Sasuke scowled and settled back in his chair before anyone could question what he was doing. Once again he could feel her looking at him; he did nothing just glared at the blonde. Who, of course, didn't notice, as he happily walked off, with Hinata in tow, to get everyone another round of drinks. Sasuke sighed and took a small sip of his drink watching the dancers on the dance floor. He was entranced as everyone moved to some wordless beat pounding from hidden speakers around the yard. His head titled slightly, hair dipping to one side, watching the living, breathing organism that the dancers made up. Everyone on the dance floor moved together, breathed together, grinned together, they were so seamless it was hard to tell where one person started and the other ended.

"Yo! TEME!"

"Hmm…?" Sasuke snapped back to his current surroundings. Naruto was standing next to him, bent over, and nearly in his face waving a beer in front of his face. Sasuke cocked a brow basically saying 'What do you want?'

"Here."

"I don't want it."

"But you said you wanted one!"

"No I didn't."

"…." Naruto pouted. "You never drink enough anyway, have you ever even been drunk, teme?"

"That's none of your business dobe."

It was quite obvious this was going to turn into an argument over nothing, which happened more often then not between the two. Sakura leaned forward plucking the beer from Naruto. "Don't fight boys, I'll just drink it." She said with smile before pouring the drink into her glass. Sasuke and Naruto both watched Sakura carefully as she drank her glass empty again. They turned to look at each other, but then Naruto just shrugged. He turned and walked back to a waiting Hinata, he wasn't too concerned about Sakura's newly formed drinking habits. He just thought she was finally getting into the swing of things, and decided to let lose and live a little. She of all people had earned that right; he thought and wrapped his arm around Hinata once more.

Sasuke, on the other hand had a feeling there was another reason why she was getting drunk off her ass.

x a x beautiful x let x down x

Heat burned her cheeks, since she swallowed the last drop of beer number five. She was smiling to herself, and giggling since beer six, and by beer number seven her brain and the festering hole in her heart/soul had gone numb. Sakura was a light weight, having never really gotten drunk before, or at least not this drunk, and it didn't help that she had not eaten since lunch that day. She had only stopped drinking because Naruto and Hinata moved onto the dance floor, and her vision was too blurry to find the keg and/or cooler by herself. She looked around wondering if there was anyone else who would get her a drink, but her circle of friends had disappearing, everyone but one was left.

Heavy, bloodshot, but smiling, eyes wondered over to the dance floor where flashes of blonde and Naruto's obnoxious orange bandana (that he wore around his head just under his bangs) slide across her vision. Purple soon took over her vision, making her blink and rub her eyes, confused as to what just happened. Eyes went wide as Ino's face became very close to hers, a drunken smile on her friends face, similar to hers but there was no pink hue on her cheeks, and her eyes were not so bloodshot.

"Sakkuuraaaaaa." The girl whined, snickering in the middle of her name. "Come dance with us?"

"Ussss?" She question. Ino nodded, and pulled a not so happy looking male into her tunneling vision. "Oh! Shika!" She squealed and threw her arms around the male hugging him. "When did you get here?!" It took all her might to stay on the chair, and even then she needed a little help from Shika.

Ino giggled, "Sakura-chaaaaaan. I think you're druunkkk!"

"Naaahh-unhhhhhhh."

"Uhhh-huhhhh."

Sakura shook her head profusely until her vision swam and she was clutching the arms of the chair to keep from falling off. "Okiie-taay. Mabeeh jussst a wittle!" She giggled and threw her hands over her mouth, wondering where all this extra bubblyness was coming from. She grabbed Ino's arm and pulled herself up, blinking until she could get her vision under control. "Let's dance!"

"See, that's the probably. He won't dance without someone else. "

"… Wait… Whaa? Don't me and you make someone?"

"That's what I said."

Shika sighed and shook his head, clasping his free hand to his face and shaking it. "Women are bothersome, beer is bothersome, mixing the two is so damned…." Shika trailed off, not bothering to finish his sentence. "What I said was you'd need to get me drunker to dance. So you're better off dancing with someone else."

A light shone from beneath her intoxicated haze, Sakura smiled and turned to the man who had been watching her all night. She did this slowly of course afraid she'd fall down. "Sasuke-kuunn." She cooed walking towards him, and stopping right in front of him. She bent down, her face inches from his.

He looked up, after pretending to look away from her. "I'm not stewpid, you've been watching me all night. Now I might just be a weee bit drunk, but… Will you dannce wiff me and Ino, and Shiikaa?" She ended her sentence with a smile that was just a little bit suggestive, something she'd never do without the help of alcohol in her system.

"No." His face twisted into disgust as her breath hit his nose, and turned his face away from her.

"Pweeaase, Sasuke-kunn?"

"No. Go away Sakura, you're drunk. And no one likes a drunken slut." He whispered.

She bit down on her lip to stop it from trembling, and stood up so quickly she would have fallen backwards if it wasn't for Sasuke's hand on her arm. Her soft green eyes went wide, and droplets collected in the corners. She was too far gone to be pulled back to reality by his sharp cut to the heart, besides it's not like it would even matter in a few days she would be someone else's and she'd never have to think of him again. She took a deep ragged breath, as Kotestu's face appeared in her mind, and his slightly twisted smile. The tears threatened to fall as she ripped her arm out of his grasp.

Sakura was about to turn away, but she leaned down once more her face closer to his face then before. She was snarling despite the tears, Sasuke could honestly say he had never seen her mad at him before. He could also say he didn't like the way those loving, green eyes, had turned cold and hateful, or how they had that faraway look in them once again.

"No one said I'd fuck such an uncaring bastard like you anyway." She whispered harshly into his ear. Her speech wasn't slurred, and venom was laced with every word, but that's not the only thing that dripped from her words. There was a small hint of empty longing, and hopelessness. Sakura stood up again, this time without aid from him and turned back towards her friends. She grabbed Ino's hand, and began to pull her through the grass and towards the dance floor. And for the record, she only stumbled a little.

A slightly stunned Shikamaru was left behind, although his wish was granted this was not what he wanted. He shoved his hands into his skinny jeans, the only jeans he owned anymore since Ino took away all of his others and he was just too lazy to go buy more, and turned to Sasuke. He just stared at the Uchiha and shook his head.

"What?!" He snapped.

"Nothing, you just really know how to crush them don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She loves you, still after all these years… She loves you. And you're an idiot."

" …."

"You really are fucking stupid, man…." Shikamaru shook his head again, and sighed, grabbed the chair next to him and pulled it closer to Sasuke. "Do you realize that she is in the top five percent of our school right?" Sasuke looked thoughtful for moment, but then nodded. "And how often does she ask you for help?"

"Often enough."

"Every wonder why, when she is getting the same grades that you do?" Silence from Sasuke was all the confirmation he needed. "I guess not, she asks you so that she can be close to you. I don't even need to be a genius to figure that out."

Dark eyes drifted once again towards the dance floor immediately seeking out the crimson clad lady, surrounded by both purple, orange, and white. He watched her for a bit, noticing she was dancing already, but her eyes were clothed and she began to melt into the endless bodies of teenagers. He was surprised she was still standing and able to move around so well, but then again he was sure the techno pounding her body from all sides had something to do with it. If there was anything he learned from these parties it was that no matter how drunk someone is they can still dance without falling over.

Shikamaru stood up, hands still in his pockets and made his way towards the dance floor.

"I thought you said women were too troublesome?" Sasuke asked, his mind was else where, and his voice was a little harsh considering that Shika had just dropped this bombshell on him. That and he couldn't get over the small twisting of his heart as his mind ran over every mean thing he had ever done to Sakura, and how her words hung mercilessly in his ears.

He shrugged. "There's something about her that makes it worth it. I want to be troubled by her." Shika raised his hand over his shoulder in a half wave, a smile on his face. A smile that could only be defined as 'one who is in love'. Sasuke leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, and his face in his hands.

x a x beautiful x let x down x

Tears still threatened to fall as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, dragging a stunned Ino behind her. Her friend made a small noise of protest after being pulled away from her lover but other than that the growing music drowned out anything else. Her little cocoon of numbness was being shuddered by his words. Sasuke's voice screamed in her ears, sending the words 'drunken slut' crawling over her skin with every beat of her heart. She wormed her way into the mass of bodies so that she was next to Naruto and Hinata, her temperature rose right away being so close to everyone but she didn't care.

She kept her eyes squeezed tightly shut afraid that if she opened them she'd crumble to the floor into a crying mess, something she didn't want to happened. She grabbed Ino's hands and just began to dance, letting her mind focus on the music, and the movement of everyone around her and nothing else. She ground, and swung her hips in time to the music. And when she felt a pair of hips behind hers she didn't protest, she just followed his motions. In the madness of the dancing, and the dizziness from the beer his movements seemed almost sweet and caring.

Sakura could feel the tears slipping through her blockage of eyelashes. She made no noise as tears ran down her cheeks, and her nose, she didn't even bother to open her eyes or wipe her face. All she did was dance, until Ino was pulled from her. Sakura gasped, her eyes snapping open. She searched wildly for Ino, before she was turned around. She saw that Ino was dancing with Shikamaru, and she could see the smiles on her friends' faces. The tears feel harder, and she finally looked up to see who was dancing behind her. Her eyes traveled slowly up the man's body, from his jeans, to his simple black button up. Her heart jumped to her throat, and his hands tightened on her waist turning her around. She hoped for the best, she hoped that it was Sasuke standing behind her, but before she knew it she was staring into two big, concerned, blue eyes instead of deep pools of darkness. It was Naruto, her best friend. She couldn't even smile, but she was able to keep from crying harder.

"Sakura?" He hugged her, but she pushed him away. Naruto looked hurt, and immediately looked around for Sasuke, somehow knowing this had something to do with him.

"It's just all that beer." She wiped at her eyes, and her nose, sniffling lightly. He eyed her for a long minute, and was about to say something but she cut him off, "Beer is a depressant, and it was bound to make me sad. And depressed. Get it, depressant? Depressed?"

"Mhmm… Ya sure?" She nodded, and he hugged her anyway. "Okay, okay. You can sleep in my bed tonight." She looked vaguely confused, so he elaborated. "Didn't Ino tell you that everyone usually crashes at my house. At least all of us." She knew who he meant by 'us', the same people who had been in her life for as long as should could remember. Sakura made a small 'Oh' noise, and nodded. "Do me a favor and drink a glass of water, take two aspirin, and eat some bread."

"Why?"

"Trust me, it'll help."

"Okie-taay." She leaned in and pecked him on the check. "Wait, where's Hinata?" Sakura looked around for Naruto's girlfriend. Sakura knew that Hinata wouldn't mind them dancing, or even their friendly behavior towards each other. She knew it meant nothing, especially after Sakura explained to her that she felt nothing for Naruto, and that her heart belonged to Sasuke despite her desperate pleas for it to be returned. But there was no way a girlfriend, Hinata or not, would just stand around and let her buzzed boyfriend dance with his drunken ex-crush.

"She went to give Neji a call."

"Neji?"

"Yeah, him and Rock Lee are coming home to visit."

"Oh cool." She yawned, and Naruto squeezed her shoulders.

"Now off to bed."

"Sweet dreams." She said and stumbled her way through the soulless bodies and back towards the house.

x a x beautiful x let x down x

Sasuke had stopped watching the strawberry blonde before he could notice her tears, instead he had gotten up and started to pace. He clasped his hands behind his back and just began to walk in front of his chair. His face was blanker than normal, his normal spark of arrogance was gone, and his smug smirk was also missing from his face. Anyone who knew him well enough, which was only really Naruto, and Sakura, would know something was wrong. But neither of them were around, not that he'd tell either of them what was wrong if they asked him. Strong hands raked through his hair as he continued walking back and for, a back and forth.

Sasuke sunk back into the chair, suddenly struck with a memory. It was the day that would somehow link Naruto, himself, and Sakura together forever, no matter how much he pushed the two of them away. It was the same fateful day five years ago that would haunt Sakura for the rest of her life.

_He too, was sitting in class that day coping notes as most prodigies do. Unlike the rest of the class the knock at the door didn't take his attention from the work that had to be done, his eyes only flicked away from the notes when Sakura was called out of the classroom, and half the class followed. Uzumaki Naruto happened to one of them, and he only knew that because the blonde sat next to him. His eyes strayed towards the door, rolling his eyes and sighing. He hoped that whatever was wrong she'd get over it fast because the three of them had some group project to do._

_Sasuke put his pen down, done with the notes the same time their Sensei returned to class, most of the students where already back in their seats but not Naruto. Ebisu-sensei was yelling after Naruto who had run down the hall after the girl, Sasuke was just trying to keep his anger under control. He was fuming; if either of them got suspended he'd be screwed plain and simple. But then the class whisperings got to his ears. Some say Sakura was crying, because her father had just died and that Naruto was just trying to be a good friend. Others said that this was all a big scam so that two of them could get out of school early and meet up in the woods together. Sasuke had doubted the latter of the two, simply because Sakura wasn't too found of Naruto, and it didn't make any sense to leave school with just an hour and a half left._

_Sighing he quietly began to pack up Naruto's things, which just consisted of shoving everything into the boys bag before he began to pack Sakura's. Sasuke was defiantly a lot more careful with her things, actually closing her books, but not before noticing her nice hand writing and how it seemed to be the opposite of his. While his was bold and dark, hers was small, and light flowing nicely across the page. He scowled at his name drawn with hearts all over the margins though, and then shoved her things into her bag. He slipped his bag over his shoulder, and then added both Naruto's and Sakura's. He got up and walked right by the teacher, he glared at Ebisu-sensei when the man opened his mouth, he closed it, and then reopened it to continue with his lesson. Sasuke walked right out the door. _

_-----_

_An hour or so later Sasuke finally found Naruto and Sakura, on a small bridge in Konoha. They were both quiet, but they were standing next to each other. Her eyes were red, and swollen, and his obnoxious jacket had a wet stain on its shoulder. Sasuke didn't say anything just dropped their bags by their feet and kept walking._

"_OI TEME!" Came Naruto's voice, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Where you going?" _

"_To lunch, dobe, some of us didn't have lunch."_

"_Can we get ramen?!" Naruto grabbed his bag, smiling ear to ear and caught up with Sasuke, and then ran past him and towards the nearest ramen shop. Sakura just stayed where she was, knowing she wasn't invited, and she wasn't rude enough to just invite herself. She sighed and tossed the stone in her hand into the water. _

"_Stop playing and come on, some of us are hungry." He snapped, now turned around completely and watching her. She seemed to snap out of a trance a smile finally cracked on her face. She scooped up her things and began run towards the screaming Naruto, who was currently challenging Sasuke to a race. He soon picked up the pace, not wanting to be beaten, but not before remember how nice his name looked in her handwriting. _

Sasuke rubbed his face, wondering why he remembered that of all things. Maybe because it was the first day he accepted them as a part of his life. Something told him that Sakura and Naruto would always be there one way or another. He didn't have to like it, but fact was fact, and as much as he didn't want to admit it they were would always be a part of his life, just like he would always be a part of theirs. They were friends, he'd never admit it, and he would deny it but deep inside he knew they were friends. Sasuke rested his chin on his interlocked fingers, before sighing again and standing. He knew this party was a bad idea. He searched the crowd, but he did see her. He could see Hinata, Naruto, Ino, and Shika, but no Sakura.

"Whatever." He grunted to himself and began to leave. He took the back way, not wanting to go through the house incase he bumped into her.

x a x beautiful x let x down x

Sakura slammed the medicine cabinet closed, groaning to herself. There was no aspirin in the bathroom or in the closet where Iruka kept the first aid supplies. She honestly didn't know where else to look, and she wasn't in the best state of mind to try and find something. She had already been in Naruto's kitchen which was rather empty, if you didn't count the two people making out on his counter, in front of the bread box which was just her luck. She had quickly turned around giving up on getting anything else to eat, especially because of the way her stomach continued to flip-flop with each swaying footstep.

One hand trailed on the wall, and before long she slumped against it using it to hold her up as she made her way to Naruto's bedroom. Without thinking she pushed the door open about ready to collapse into his bed, and for the second time that night she prayed that she'd wake up and find out the last day or so of her life was just one messed up nightmare. Something that she'd be able to laugh about with her friends. Years of visiting Naruto taught her to always turn his light on before venturing to far into his room. No one was ever sure what was lurking around on his floor, leftovers he'd forgotten about, his old laundry, all ready to spring up an attack.

Her hand swiped up the wall where she knew his light switch should be, and after the third try she finally got it. Light flooded her senses, and she squinted against it. Sakura gasped lightly at the site before her. Pressed up against his dresser was one half naked Kiba, and the person pressing up against him was an equally naked Aburame. Her hand covered her mouth and her eyes went wide, she stood there in the doorway like an idiot watching them for a long moment. They didn't notice her, or the light, they were too wrapped up in each other. Literally. Sakura could hardly tell where Kiba's hands ended, and where the Aburame began. She backed out of the room slowly, pulling the door shut behind her. She even turned the light off once again.

Her jaw finally shut, and she leaned her forehead on the door. She rested there for a moment trying to weight out her options. She couldn't go home; she couldn't go back to Ino's or any of her other friends considering they were all here. And all happy. Having the time of their lives, enjoying their lives. If only Sakura knew, if only she knew how her life was going to end. Maybe she would have gone to more parties, and cared less about school. If nothing was going to come out of all of her time and effort, then why should she have wasted it? She could have enjoyed what she knew would be the best years of her life, she knew once she went back home, and once she had a ring on her finger and said those condemning words she would have nothing left.

If these where the years she was suppose to look back on, laugh about and sigh wistfully for… she would have made the count.

The soft moaning behind the door threw her for a loop, her head instantly snapping up and one soft thud after the other had her backing up at an alarming rate. Her face turned a deeper shade of red once she figured out what exactly must be happening behind the closed doors now. There was no way she was going to sleep in that bed now. She turned around, determined to find somewhere else to go to bed, but she had turn around all too quickly. Her head swam and she fell forward, and right into the chest of someone. On instinct she took a deep breath and noted how he smelt like pine, and fresh cut grass. She exhaled, and tried to figure out who she had run into. Luckily whoever she had walked into pushed her off his chest and held her at arms length.

"My, my, my. Look what I've found." Deep voice, smooth, and charming. But something about it was bittersweet; she looked up and gasped for the second time in about seven minutes. Two, tiny, dark eyes stared at her, with a smug smile on his face.

"Hagane-san… Wh-wh-what a pleasant surprise." She stuttered over her words, something that had nothing to do with her alcohol level.

"Sakura, what's with the formalities? In less than a week you'll be mine."

She just started blankly at him, as her world began to crash about her again. No, take that back, it began to crash and burn around her. People moved around the two of them, some whispering about the man clutching Sakura's forearms, but no one noticed the fear and panic dancing in her eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" He cooed something deep inside her gut twisted at his words, and the look in his eyes. "Have too much to drink?"

She swallowed hard trying to get pass the lump in her throat. ".. H-h-how, how, did you fine me?"

He laughed, and just like his voice it was deep and rich, but only sneaky and dark. It made her skin crawl. "Sakura, silly, you're teenager, a little girl… you're not that hard to find. I asked your mother; she told me what houses to go too. But honestly, I didn't believe your mother when she said to check here first." His grip tightened on her arms. "Running off to your boyfriend's house?"

Her body was too numb to react to the pain, if anything the pressure coming from his hands was just a warm sensation on her arms. She shook her head, and her voice leaving her.

"Good, that's a good little girl. You're never leaving my side. Don't forget it. You're mine, and that's that." She didn't even get a chance to cry out as he smashed his lips roughly to hers. She didn't react, to shocked, and drunk to even get her lips to kiss him back. Or maybe it was fear that paralyzed her body. He pressed harder, and tried to pry her lips open, but it didn't work. He pulled back, with a snarl hiding behind his clever smile. "You'll learn. You'll learn."

He leaned in once more kissing her cheek this time. "Say goodbye, Sakura-chan," He taunted, whispering in her ear. "Say goodbye to your old life, your friends. Because in a few days you'll be mine, and only mine." He snickered, and while he was laughing his grip slackened. Something in her mind finally snapped. Sakura ripped herself from his hold and turned bolting towards the front door. Tears stung her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Kotestu's laughter rung in her ears, and he called after.

"See you at home, darling, you can't run forever."

But she could sure as hell try. She pushed her way pass anyone who was in her way, just a blur of pink and crimson as she ran full force towards the front door. Sakura couldn't see anything, but somehow managed to get down the steps, and just continued to run down the street. She made a sharp left and once more entered the woods.

x a x beautiful x let x down x

**author's note** Sorry it took so long guys. I'll try and update before a month is up next time. ;D And I promise that I wont have all my chapters when with Sakura running away in tears. I ended this chapter earlier that I planned too, and that was already earlier than I _originally_ planned on. It was already so loong, and I thought this was a good place to end. So what cha'll think of Sakura's husband to be? I hate making him such an asshole. D;

And who can only guess who she'll run into next? Mhmm? Guess right and win YOUR VERY OWN VIRTUAL COOKIE, OR MUFFIN, OR PLUSHIE OF YOUR CHOICE! insert ooooo's and ahhhhh's here.

Here's a hint it's two people.

Sara, aka NimeReak, is null and void. Sorry hunny, you cant play the game. But thanks

again, you motivate me and you help a lot. Looove you.

Read and Review, pretty please?

-loser.


End file.
